peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Pink Elephants
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Jaq. "To hunt for some pink elephants, of course." Glasses replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Preacher called, "we need to catch up with Timothy!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Crows and Jaq followed Timothy through the jungle searching for some pink elephants as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Timothy got to the other side first, Fat tripped and held onto another rock as Jim, Jeremy, Preacher, Straw Hat, and Glasses walked across. Fat got up after that and followed them. Jaq leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was an elephant named Dumbo, Timothy and the crows' best friend, he just stepped on. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Timothy, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, and Jeremy crossed one vine while Jaq and Glasses slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the boys climbed over a log. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Timothy didn't realize that his marching band hat was taken by Infernape, Monferno, and Chimchar. Infernape grabbed Timothy's hat and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Monferno took Timothy's hat, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that he would look dashing as well. Chimchar shook her head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the hat was too big for her. Dissatisfied, Chimchar decided to put it back on Timothy's head. And the circus mouse didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Jaq stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was a Torterra he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: We're out to fight the pink elephants The pink elephants The pink elephants We're out to fight the pink elephants Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Timothy lead the group past a sleeping Ursaring. Timothy poked Ursaring's nose with the umbrella point. Ursaring just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Jaq walked past him with his stuffed fish over his shoulders. Ursaring looked confused. Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Timothy stopped as Charizard spotted them. "Pink elephants!" He called as the crows went somewhere. Timothy examined an elephant's hoof prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! elephant tracks." The Lost Crows made a base of sand around themselves to attack the pink elephants. "Belongs to the Technicolor Pachyderm group. Quite savage, you know." Timothy said. "Well, let's go get them!" Fat called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Jeremy said. "Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Timothy called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Fat. "A plan of attack…" Timothy said, as Jim sniffed suspiciously at the hoof prints. Then, using his umbrella, Timothy drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Jaq saw a red feather on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when an axe came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like an Indian. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Jaq looked under the bush to see two pink elephant hooves. He gasped and ran to warn Timothy. But he and the Lost Crows were in a huddle. "Timothy! Pink elephants! Pink elephants!" Jaq called. Whacking Fat on the back with his toy fish, he cried out, "Let me in!" Fat accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Timothy said, unaware of what was going on. "the pink elephant is cunning but not intelligent." Jaq tried to warn them, but a pink trunk in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Jaq cried, as his toy fish fell to the ground. The trunk grabbed the fish. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Timothy said, before another pink trunk in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Crows trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the pink elephants in disguise! Jeremy frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Preacher and Straw Hat climbed up a tree, but one pink elephant chopped it down. Jim ran around around the clearing, trying to evade another pink elephant, who was chasing after him. But the same pink elephant grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see a pink boy elephant and a white girl elephant dragging Jim and Jeremy by the arms, A yellow elephant worm and a teal worm elephant got Preacher, Straw Hat, and Fat tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. A creature made of rainbow-colored elephant heads and an elephant camel came next with Glasses tied on the elephant-head creature's back. Two white male elephants had got Timothy, Jaq, and Jaq's toy fish captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to the Native American Indian village. Now we see Jaq's stuffed toy fish tied to a small post, sitting on a small bundle of sticks while Timothy, Jaq, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses tied to a totem pole, sitting on a big pile of sticks with the pink elephants beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry, old chaps," Timothy said. "It's all my fault." "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Fat said. "No, we do not mind." Jim said. "It's OK." Jeremy said. Then a shadow fell over them. The pink elephants crossed their arms before moving aside to see a muscular mouse with tan fur, a brown nose and eyes, black braided hair, a curvy pink ears, wearing an Indian chief headdress, a yellow Indian tunic resembling Chief Powhatan's tunic, matching pants made from caribou hide with porcupine quills, and tan moccasins. He also wears red war paint on his face. His name was Chief Wulisso, and he was the chief of the Indian tribe. "How!" Chief Wulisso said. "Uh, how, chief." Timothy and the Lost Crows said. "How!" Jaq echoed. "For many moons, we have fought black-feathered lost crows," Chief Wulisso said, as Timothy, Jaq, Jeremy, Jim, and his brothers stammered. "Some time, you win. Some time, we win." "Okay, chief. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Fat said. "Turn us loose?" asked Timothy, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Jim, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Preacher said. "Turn us loose." Straw Hat repeated. "This time, no turnum loose!" said Chief Wulisso angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Crow. Jim chuckled nervously. "The chief's a great spoofer!" "Me no spoofum!" Chief Wulisso snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where you hide Princess Cholena?!" "Cholena?" asked Fat. "We ain't got your own princess!" Jim shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Timothy said. "Me neither." Fat said. "Honest, we don't." Straw Hat said. "Heap big lie!" Chief Wulisso snarled, "If Cholena not back by sunset, burnum at stake!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26